Alucinación
by the blossom queen
Summary: Lo tengo todo... espera... algo anda mal Yo no estoy sola, tengo una familia, un esposo que me ama y un bebe que adoro como si fuera mi vida... entonces ¿Por qué veo esto?


**Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores, les traje una nueva pareja ahora es un MinaKushi.**

**Este drabble es dedicado a un amigo Argentino ¡Bautista te quiero! tienes mi apoyo para todo. Espero te guste, sé que amas a esta pareja y por eso este regalo otra vez... te quiero, siempre me apoyaste en todo y esta es una forma de agradecerte :)**

**Saludos a Argentina-**

**ALUCINACIÓN**

Llegó del supermercado, eran aproximadamente las seis del día y los pies le dolían de tanto caminar, dejó las bolsas del mandado en la mesa y corrió directo a su cuarto favorito. Verlo dormido con sus cabellos rubios alborotados le parecía la imagen más hermosa que pudo haber existido. Pero algo andaba mal.

Fue directo a la cocina y apreciarlo con el mandil puesto y al mismo tiempo elaborando la cena, también le parecía una escena preciosa, frunció el ceño, igualmente no concordaban las cosas, pero no le dio importancia.

– ¡Minato!– Gritó mientras le daba una caluroso abrazo, demostrar afecto siempre era una forma de salir de la soledad, espera ¿soledad?

Ella no estaba sola, tenía un matrimonio y estaba felizmente casada con el jefe de la policía, aparte, tenía un hijo de 9 meses llamado Naruto, lo amaba y no cambiaría por nada del mundo lo que vivía.

...

Se levantó y viró a su derecha, una cama vacía, últimamente no lo encontraba al amanecer.

Se observó al espejo, su cabello rojo y largo era envidiado por muchas mujeres, su rostro era pálido con unos hermosos ojos azules que si lo veías bien estaban rotos, se peinó y salió en busca de su pequeño Naruto, se le hacía raro que no diera señales de vida.

Lo cargó y abrazó pero un sentimiento de vacío albergó su corazón.

...

Siempre le dio miedo la puerta del sótano, pero era hora de enfrentar sus miedos.

Lo que descubrió fue lo más impactante que le pudo haber pasado.

...

**_3 días después_**

_Periódico de Japón_

**Encuentran a mujer muerta de 40 años en el puente de Tsūjun**

_Aparentemente la mujer presentaba síntomas de esquizofrenia, fue encontrada con diferentes marcas de laceración en todo su cuerpo… se desconocen las razones de su suicidio_

...

**REPORTE POLICIAL**

La víctima respondía con el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki, heredera de la fortuna y empresas Uzumaki´s, el cuerpo se halló en el puente de Tsūjun, localizado en Yamato, Kumamoto. Presentaba heridas punzocortantes que demostraban que eran hechas por ella misma, se presume al encontrar una navaja en sus bolsillos.

La causa de muerte fue por una excesiva pérdida de sangre al realizarse diversas heridas en el cuerpo

Se investigaron las posibles razones de su suicidio

Al llegar al departamento de la víctima no se encontró alguna señal fuera de lo normal

Cuando se llegó a la última pieza de dicha vivienda siendo el sótano, ésta se encontraba en malas condiciones; en un rincón de la pieza se encontró una cuna y dentro de la misma, se hallaba un muñeco de tela con una simulación de cabello rubio hecho por cabello falso. En su frente se encontraba marcado un nombre haciendo referencia a un tal "Naruto", se presume que fue el hijo que perdió con su ex esposo Minato Namikaze…

– Puedes retirarte a tu casa, luego redactas –

– No señor, quiero ser yo mismo quien termine con esto–

Comprendo la situación, pero … Minato, no es tu culpa que perdiera al bebe, además te divorciaste de ella hace cinco años –

**_FIN_**

**esta historia salió de la nada, solo imagine a Kushina gritando y cuando me di cuenta le vi en un puente muerta, lo se, pero me encanto la imagen, vine directo a la computadora y pum salió.**

**Amo este tipo de historias... pero tenía que decirlo, por cierto, este fin semana subiré un nuevo capitulo del fic No siempre se toma la mejor decision, ok no soy muy buena con los títulos de hecho nunca lo he sido, lo admito.**

**Pero si les gusto, dejen un Review, así sabré si quieren que siga escribiendo historias de este tipo :)**

**Un saludo de nuevo a todos los países lectores, un caluroso abrazo :)**

**Te quiero Bautista! **


End file.
